As is known in the art, present on-board diagnostic (OBD) systems utilize the coil primary charge current (partial dwell flag current and time), as the indication for a “good” ignition event. Ignition Primary Circuit failures are identified by a corresponding DTC (Diagnostic Trouble Code). At the present time, the technician does not have the ability to determine any type of ignition system secondary issues beyond misfire DTC's. Any issues in the ignition system not related to the coil primary charge circuit, such as open coil secondary windings, internal shorted secondary windings, extreme fouling of spark plugs, etc., will not be identified by an ignition DTC. Although it is true that in most cases a misfire DTC will be generated due to secondary faults, this leaves the technician with multiple possibilities as to the root cause of the misfire, (i.e. Powertrain Control Module (PCM), fuel system, unmetered air, valves, etc.), which can result in misdiagnosis and increased warranty costs.